This invention relates generally to pipe or rod end protection, and more particularly concerns the provision of protectors easily applicable to and removable from such ends, as for example externally or internally threaded pipe ends.
The threaded ends of heavy steel pipe or casing, as for example is used in wells, require protection from physical damage as during transit and during dragging of pipe on the ground; also, it is very desirable to prevent ingress of corrosive or other fluids into the pipe interior via the pipe ends. These needs also exist for pipe used in other applications, as well as for rod ends. Insofar as I am aware, no prior protector possessed the unusual combinations of structure, function and results as are now enabled or provided by the present protector, to meet such needs.